God Put A Smile Upon Your Face
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Son nom est l'éphéméride de sa vie. Son amour, lui, est aveugle et éternel, éternellement aveugle. Séquelle/préquelle de She Was A Boy, à lire après l'OS de base. OC-centric. D18.


Bien, bien, il semblerait que mon inspiration pour KHR et ses personnages soit sans fin, car voilà que je m'amuse à inventer un personnage moi-même. Enfin. À approfondir un personnage cité dans une autre de mes fics. Et puis s'amuser, c'est un bien grand mot, vu comment j'ai morflé pour écrire la pathétique chose que voilà. J'vous jure, les OCs, plus jamais. C'est trop de boulot pour pas grand-chose.

Alors ceci est une séquelle (enfin, préquelle, à vous de voir) à _She Was A Boy_, une autre de mes fics featuring fem!Hibari parce que princesse Kyoya c'est le bien. Si vous suivez pas, c'est normal, ça veut dire que vous avez pas lu la fic dont je parle et que vous risquez de pas tout à fait comprendre celle qui suit. Donc faites-moi plaisir, lisez les deux et laissez-moi votre avis :D

À noter donc qu'il s'agit là d'un OS n'ayant pas grand rapport à KHR en soi, OC-centric de surcroît, plein de dépression et autres sujets pas très jouasses, mais que globalement c'était fun à écrire et que comme ça les idées qui me torturaient l'esprit se sont enfin barrées. J'vais pouvoir m'atteler à Mukuro, les gens, hourra !

Disclaimer : tout appartient à miss Amano, grand bien lui fasse. Quant au titre, c'est la chanson de Coldplay que j'ai écoutée pour écrire. Voilà voilà~

* * *

God Put A Smile Upon Your Face

Pour elle qui n'avait jamais cru en rien, son prénom avait toujours eu une valeur prophétique. _Éphémère_ comme son jumeau mort avant de vivre. _Éphémère_ comme les bourdons qui venaient mourir sur les marches de son perron en été, et sur les cadavres desquels elle soufflait avec force afin de les faire s'envoler une dernière fois. _Éphémère _comme ses amours de collège insouciantes et légères.

Si on lui avait demandé de raconter son enfance, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu. Au lieu de souvenirs, elle avait des échos. Les échos d'une maison de campagne fleurant le jasmin, d'un jardin qui lui semblait grand comme le monde et qu'elle explorait avec un fusil invisible sur l'épaule, le cœur rempli de courage et la tête pleine d'indiens imaginaires. Elle ne se souvenait pas si elle avait été heureuse en ce temps-là. Elle ne se souvenait pas si ses parents souriaient encore, ou si leurs visages s'étaient déjà creusés de rides soucieuses. La ville tue les indiens imaginaires plus sûrement que le fusil de l'explorateur.

Si elle s'était concentrée, elle aurait pu revoir le sourire excité qui étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Dans son euphorie de la nouveauté, elle ne remarqua pas les murs d'un blanc fade ni la façon dont son lit en vieux bois jurait avec sa table de chevet en plastique. Elle courut à la fenêtre, regarda les voitures qui s'enfonçaient sur la route comme un ruban d'étincelles bicolore. Elle saisit une feuille et écrivit son nom dessus en caractères maladroits avant de l'accrocher à sa porte avec une moue décidée. _Setsuna, frappez avant d'entrer_, pouvait-on lire en lettres bleues.

Elle se rappelait, en revanche, des larmes qui avaient secoué son corps lorsque les élèves de son école firent sa connaissance et la traitèrent de « campagnarde » en se moquant de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle en pleurant et criant qu'elle voulait _retourner à la maison_, lorsque sa mère l'avait giflée et lorsqu'elle avait compris, quelque part au milieu de ses sanglots incontrôlables, qu'il n'y aurait plus d'arôme de jasmin ni de tour du monde héroïque.

De son collège, elle ne se remémorait que les incessants ragots colportés dans les vestiaires des filles, les amours secrètes, et la question interdite — _« t'as déjà embrassé un garçon ? »_ À celles qui disaient non, on parlait encore. À celles qui ne disaient rien, on jetait des regards suspicieux. À celles qui disaient oui, on demandait avidement moult détails et on finissait par les ignorer hautainement, en lançant des insultes au sens trouble. _Pouffiasse, salope, _des mots brutaux qui quittaient leurs lèvres hésitantes avec des soubresauts de jalousie plus ou moins dissimulés.

Setsuna fut une collégienne comme tant d'autres. Ses rêves d'aventures disparurent complètement pour laisser place aux copines, au _purikura_, à son groupe préféré dont les posters sombres vinrent tacher de rouge et noir ses murs vierges. Ses lèvres se couvrirent de gloss, ses cheveux passèrent d'un noir de jais à un châtain artificiel qui fit plisser le nez de son père. Elle aimait l'idole de sa classe, qui rejeta sa déclaration. Elle pleura dans les bras de sa meilleure amie pendant toute une nuit. Deux semaines plus tard, celle-ci commença à sortir avec ladite idole, signant la fin de leur amitié et la disparition de quelques unes des photos criardes qui ornaient la porte de sa chambre.

Sa vie insipide aurait pu continuer encore très longtemps si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse. Tout à coup, la question taboue de ses douze ans prenait une toute autre saveur, la même saveur que les lèvres qu'il posa sur les siennes maladroitement, un soir, après la fin des cours. Son lycée exigeant une bienséance extrême de la part de ses élèves, elle appris le goût de l'interdit et la texture des chuchotements essoufflés. Pendant une nuit où une amie sous la confidence lui servit d'alibi, Setsuna partit aveuglément avec lui, et entre leurs baisers et leurs caresses, elle eut l'impression de désapprendre le monde. Elle se sentait telle l'héroïne décérébrée du drama que sa mère regardait le vendredi soir — et qu'elle regardait avec elle, le dédain aux lèvres et l'impatience au cœur. _Éphémère_ qu'était cet amour, qu'il brisa après cette nuit en la brisant avec.

Setsuna se revoyait, éplorée et hagarde, s'engoncer dans son malheur avec acharnement. Même lorsque les élancements de son cœur eurent cessé, elle se complut dans sa désolation, aimant à penser que le temps ne réparerait jamais les morceaux que son amour avait laissés derrière lui. Elle se traînait comme une âme en peine, cherchant l'attention, cherchant la compassion, cherchant la pitié dans les regards qui se posaient sur elle, et se réjouissant quand elle les trouvait.

Dans la logique de cette spirale infernale, elle fit ce qu'elle voyait les autres faire. Elle se mit à fumer et boire sans limite, elle se drogua et renonça à l'école, si bien que le jour de ses dix-sept ans, alors qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle depuis trois jours, la police la retrouva avachie à l'entrée d'un temple, au bord du coma éthylique et le corps débordant de substances innommables.

En rentrant chez elle, elle prit conscience d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue, tout occupée qu'elle était à ressasser sa douleur. Elle aperçut les corps figés de ses parents, leurs visages en masques de cire et la façon dont leurs yeux évitaient les siens. Elle entendit sa mère pleurer un soir sur l'autel présent dans leur salon, faisant en retard le deuil d'un fils qui aurait pu être meilleur qu'elle. Setsuna sentit sa gorge se serrer, et sans réfléchir, elle s'enfuit de chez elle.

Comme beaucoup d'autres, elle fuit vers Tokyo avec dans un coin de tête quelques rêves de grandeur, et termina sa route assise sur les trottoirs à mendier sa nourriture. Une prostituée prit pitié d'elle en la voyant tous les jours au même endroit.

Elle s'appelait Botan. Ses traits lourds et son corps mou n'avaient rien d'un _bouton de pivoine_, pourtant elle n'avait que vingt-sept ans.

- Tu verras, disait-elle en réarrangeant son maquillage. Le métier te vieillit. T'as pas encore atteint l'âge de commencer ta vie qu'elle est déjà terminée. Tu verras.

Botan avait de l'affection pour elle, et prit soin de sélectionner soigneusement ses premiers clients pour l'habituer progressivement aux aléas du "métier", comme elle l'appelait. Cependant, quand Setsuna se retrouva pour la première fois avec un corps étranger collé au sien, une haleine chaude dans son cou et le nez empli de l'odeur rance du minuscule studio où elle devait travailler, elle ne put empêcher des larmes de dégoût de couler le long de ses joues. Se rappelant les conseils de Botan, elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang afin d'étouffer les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui déchirer la poitrine. Dans son cœur, une autre porte se ferma, verrouillant à jamais le souvenir de la nuit où son corps apaisé avait reposé sur des draps froissés et dans la chaleur du désir assouvi. Ce soir-là, quand Botan vint la chercher, elle la serra sans rien dire dans une étreinte maternelle et la laissa pleurer tout son soûl, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'assèchent.

Sango fut son nouveau nom. Setsuna fut enterrée avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait, et Sango commença une nouvelle vie. _Le corail_ teignit ses cheveux en un roux flamboyant et obscène, sortait la nuit dans les bars en faisant rouler ses hanches dans des robes indécentes. Elle cachait sous les couleurs le noir qui grandissait en elle. Plus cette crasse intérieure l'envahissait, plus elle devenait brillante, exubérante, insatiable.

Elle approchait ses dix-neuf ans lorsqu'arriva l'incident qui devait changer sa vie. Etrangement, au lieu d'éclats vifs et aveuglants, elle se souvenait d'une chose ressemblant à de la douceur, d'un homme aux doigts effilés et pâles qui couraient sur sa peau comme deux araignées lunaires, ou encore de deux yeux glacés balayés par des mèches couleur jais. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait demandé son nom, elle croyait presque encore entendre sa voix grave le susurrer dans son oreille avec les accents de la passion. Au milieu d'un gémissement, elle s'était alors fondue dans le souvenir affadi de sa seule nuit d'amour, se permettant pour une fois cette douleur sourde qui accompagne les battements de cœur. Il lui disait _Sango_ et elle comprenait _Setsuna_. Il voulait son corps et obtenait son âme sans même le savoir.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le préservatif fendu. La vie bourgeonna dans son ventre et l'enfant naquit un soir de mai, après des heures douloureuses qui semblaient avoir filé devant elle comme l'un de ces rêves confus qu'on a à l'orée de l'éveil.

Il ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne pensait qu'à cela en regardant le bébé entre ses bras. Rien de commun entre la mâchoire fine, les yeux clairs de son petit garçon et son propre visage tout en longueur. _Comme tu es beau_, pensait-elle en laissant couler des larmes sur ses fins cheveux noirs. _Comme tu es beau_. En lui présentant son sein gonflé et en le serrant contre elle de ses mains tremblantes, elle se mit à sangloter doucement. Le nom lui vint naturellement, portant en lui tout l'amour qu'elle avait jamais donné. Il était son fils, il portait la beauté de cet homme qui lui avait vendu des rêves, et elle l'aimait comme elle avait aimé le garçon de ses seize ans. _Kyoya, Kyoya_, murmurait-elle, le nom haï devenant l'emblème de son bonheur.

Même lorsqu'elle apprit que Kyoya était différent, elle continua de le regarder avec amour. À ses yeux il était parfait sous tous ses aspects. Les larmes minuscules qu'il versait en sanglotant de sa voix claire. Ses doigts qui saisissaient les siens fermement lorsque des rêves agitaient son sommeil. La façon qu'il avait de la mordre légèrement lorsqu'elle l'allaitait. Ce bourgeon de vie qu'elle tenait entre ses bras lui apparaissait comme la pureté incarnée, et elle le traitait comme on traite une relique, avec déférence et adoration.

Elle était si fière de lui en le voyant grandir. Il était beau comme un ange, portant toute la finesse des traits de son géniteur. Kyoya Hibari. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle pourrait attacher à son nom de famille autre chose que du dédain. Désormais que ce nom était aussi celui de son fils, Setsuna le portait avec orgueil. Elle n'envoya pas Kyoya au jardin d'enfants lorsqu'il fut assez grand pour marcher et marmonner deux mots sans bégayer. Elle n'avait pas l'argent pour, et la peur que son petit garçon s'éloigne d'elle était trop grande. Elle fermait soigneusement la porte à clé pendant la journée, lorsqu'elle dormait, pour l'empêcher de sortir par erreur et de se perdre. La simple pensée de son bébé seul dans l'immense monde au-dehors de leur studio lui donnait des frissons. Quant à la nuit, lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle fermait la porte de sa chambre et attendait que son corps s'immobilise dans le sommeil pour sortir.

Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent pour les nourrir tous les deux correctement, elle jeûnait et comblait sa faim en fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Depuis la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, dans laquelle elle ne lui permettait pas d'entrer — jamais, jamais, pas dans ce lieu dégradant, où certainement des résidus de pourriture menaçaient de nuire à Kyoya —, elle le regardait ouvrir les repas qu'elle achetait dans la supérette au coin de la rue. Elle souriait en le voyant manger, sans oser venir le rejoindre. _Je mangerai plus tard_, se disait-elle en allumant encore une cigarette.

Ils ne parlaient jamais. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, Kyoya faisait un pas de côté ou bien retournait timidement dans sa chambre. Setsuna pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir, pas besoin de savoir qui elle était. Tant qu'_elle_ le voyait, tout allait bien. Tant qu'elle le savait près d'elle, tant qu'elle savait qu'il respirait et vivait et grandissait et qu'elle pouvait continuer de l'aimer, elle pouvait tout endurer.

- Est-ce que je suis bizarre ?

Elle était assise à la table du salon. Son cœur se mit à battre au son de la voix de Kyoya, qui grimpa sur une chaise en face d'elle après avoir posé sa question. Elle le regarda une seconde, les lèvres serrées pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle devait être responsable. Comme une adulte. Comme une mère.

- À l'école, j'ai l'impression que les autres sont pas pareil. Est-ce que je suis bizarre ?

Il butait sur les mots, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Son fils lui parlait. C'était un moment si rare. Responsable, se répéta-t-elle, et elle écrasa brutalement sa cigarette dans le cendrier, se rappelant que la fumée était nocive pour Kyoya. Habituellement, elle ne fumait que dans sa chambre, pour éviter de lui faire respirer le tabac.

- Intersexualité, new half. Pseudo-hermaphrodisme masculin. Peu importe. Jusqu'ici ça t'a pas empêché de bouffer et de vivre correctement que je sache.

_Responsable_. Un ton responsable. Elle devait être comme les gens qu'elle croisait en ville, les hommes d'affaire en costume, les femmes en talons hauts qui communiquaient d'une voix sèche, l'oreille collée au portable. Elle devait parler sans hésitation, montrer qu'elle était une personne sur qui Kyoya pouvait compter. _Peu importe la forme de ton corps, Kyoya, ça m'est égal. Je t'aime_.

Il baissa la tête et attrapa son assiette, de nouveau plongé dans le silence. Setsuna le regarda en se demandant s'il avait remarqué qu'elle avait acheté son plat préféré. Elle avait prévu de ne lui faire manger que des choses qu'il aimait cette semaine. Après tout c'était son anniversaire. Sentant la faim la gagner, elle retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, fumant une nouvelle fois pour apaiser son estomac douloureux.

Elle lui avait dit de ne jamais sortir la nuit lorsqu'il entendait du bruit. Cela voulait dire qu'elle travaillait, et qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger. En vérité elle avait peur qu'un jour un de ses clients aperçoive son fils. Ils étaient parfois violents, n'attendant même pas d'être arrivés dans sa chambre pour entamer ce pour quoi ils avaient payé. Setsuna s'arrangeait toujours pour faire du bruit, tapant sur la table, écrasant le vieux matelas de son lit, pour ordonner à Kyoya de ne pas bouger. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il la voyait ainsi ou pire, si l'un des hommes qui la visitaient décidait de s'en prendre à lui.

Il avait six ans lorsqu'elle commença à avoir des problèmes de santé. Elle toussait parfois pendant plusieurs minutes sans s'arrêter, tachant sa main de quelques gouttes de sang qu'elle nettoyait toujours soigneusement. Pensant au début qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rhume, elle évita tout contact avec son fils, ne souhaitant pas le lui transmettre. Il n'avait été malade qu'une seule fois par le passé, et elle se souvenait encore douloureusement de son visage rouge et de la panique qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleurer dans son sommeil, le corps en feu.

Elle aurait voulu voir un médecin, mais n'avait pas l'argent pour. Elle s'acheta quelques médicaments dans la pharmacie la plus proche. Les cachets n'arrangèrent pas son état, qui se dégradait de plus en plus. Botan lui conseilla de se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle refusa. Elle devait s'occuper de son fils. Lorsque son aînée lui proposa de s'occuper de lui à sa place, elle cacha derrière des excuses fades l'horreur que provoquait l'idée de son Kyoya, seul avec une autre qu'elle. Et si jamais on tentait de le lui voler ? Et si jamais Kyoya aimait Botan plus qu'il n'aimait sa propre mère ? Elle ne pourrait le supporter. Sans lui, sa vie n'avait plus de sens. En rentrant ce soir-là, elle se força à ne pas croiser le regard de son fils. Dans sa chambre, elle serra l'un de ses oreillers contre elle en murmurant des mots stupides, des vœux de protection, et en imaginant que le tissu entre ses mains était le corps de son enfant adoré. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de le toucher tant que son état de santé ne s'améliorait pas.

Il ne s'améliora pas. Bientôt elle fut incapable de quitter son lit, et se força tous les soirs à ramper presque jusqu'au salon, pour préparer les repas que Kyoya devrait avaler le lendemain, ainsi que son _bento_ pour l'école. Lorsqu'il lui devint impossible de préparer son riz correctement, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de demander à Botan de venir l'aider, ravalant ses peurs de voir Kyoya trouver en elle une meilleure mère. Par bonheur, son fils ne quittait pas sa chambre lorsqu'il entendait le pas lourd de Botan sur leur perron.

Au fil des semaines, sa vision se brouillait, son corps s'alourdissait. Mâcher sa nourriture devint impossible, et elle fut obligée de se nourrir de soupe. Elle passait ses journées et ses nuits immobile dans son lit, au milieu de ses vêtements chatoyants et la tête baignant dans la fumée de ses cigarettes. Porter sa main à sa bouche devenant un effort trop grand, elle se contentait de laisser pendre ses mégots entre ses lèvres abîmées. Il lui semblait que tous ses sens disparaissaient peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à une étendue nébuleuse. Les jours se confondirent aux semaines, elle perdit toute notion de temps. Elle ne savait plus si Botan venait toujours la voir. Lorsqu'elle cherchait à retrouver sa lucidité, elle se concentrait sur la présence de son fils qui, elle en était sûre, se trouvait tout près d'elle, à un mur de distance, dormant paisiblement dans son lit ou bien jouant par terre avec de vieilles cartes, comme toujours.

Elle sentit la mort la cueillir. La présence spectrale lui tapota la tête en signe de compassion, retira de sa bouche figée la cigarette éteinte, puis la regarda de ses yeux en gouffres sombres. _Veux-tu encore un instant_, semblait-elle vouloir demander. Trop faible pour hocher la tête, Setsuna ferma les paupières, et pensa à son fils. Elle retrouva la forme de son visage, sa peau si blanche, la texture de ses cheveux. Il lui semblait les sentir sous ses doigts, comme si son esprit envoyait quelques échos de sensations dans son corps à demi-éteint en guise de cadeau d'adieu. Avec un sourire hagard, elle referma ses bras sur le corps imaginaire pressé contre le sien, et murmura son nom doucement, se demandant si elle l'avait suffisamment aimé.

Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de sa mère exhaler bruyamment, Kyoya Hibari leva les yeux. L'étreinte qu'elle lui avait donnée venait se s'achever brutalement, les bras squelettiques qui l'enserraient s'affaissant à ses côtés. Tant pis, se dit-il en appuyant sa tête dans le creux du cou glacé de Setsuna. La silhouette aux yeux de ténèbres était encore trop présente au fond de son esprit, le cauchemar imprimé dans ses rétines comme un flash funeste. Avec un frisson, il se colla un peu plus contre le corps inerte.

xxx

- Ça ne va pas ?

La voix vibrait contre sa nuque. Avec un nouveau frisson, Kyoya se rapprocha du corps courbé autour du sien. Contre son ventre, la main de Dino se pressa affectueusement.

- J'ai juste froid.

Elle sentit les bras la retourner, l'obligeant à faire face au visage de l'homme allongé contre elle. Ses mains parcoururent son dos, le massant doucement, cherchant à y imprégner un peu de leur chaleur. Sans un mot de remerciement, Kyoya ferma les yeux et le laissa faire, appréciant la sensation de ses paumes contre sa peau froide. Dino eut un léger rire.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Je ne suis pas un gamin.

- Non, bien sûr. Mais même les grandes princesses font des cauchemars.

Elle était tentée de le virer du lit à coup de tonfa et de l'envoyer dormir sur le canapé. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Un regard de sa part le lui fit comprendre.

- Pardon, souffla-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- J'ai rêvé de ma mère.

Il glissa une main dans le creux de son cou et massa doucement sa nuque, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

- Ça faisait des années. Après sa mort, j'ai été envoyé dans un foyer, et c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes m'embobiner avec ton sourire idiot, je n'avais même jamais repensé à elle.

- Et ? demanda-t-il, les lèvres courbées dans un éternel signe d'affection.

- Et rien. J'ai rêvé d'elle. C'est tout.

- Oh.

La main dans sa nuque vint caresser sa joue. En fermant les yeux et en s'abandonnant une nouvelle fois au sommeil, Kyoya se demanda si cette femme qui l'avait mise au monde avait jamais su l'aimer. Et s'il y avait eu un moment, durant les quelques années qu'elle avait passées dans leur studio grisâtre mais toujours impeccable, où elle l'avait aimée en retour.


End file.
